


La caza del pez banana

by SabyPhantomhive



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: I killed Griff but then I realized I really didn't want to so I edited this, M/M, No Manga Spoilers, also I used Aslan and husband at every fucking chance I got bc someone had to, alternative universe, in this house we only have the gays bc the manga is already a crime itself
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabyPhantomhive/pseuds/SabyPhantomhive
Summary: Todo empezó con una visita al dentista.





	La caza del pez banana

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANTE: Me he arrepentido de matar a Griff así que he editado esto y ahora esta trabajando fuera de la ciudad uwu  
> Bienvenidos a mi primer trabajo acabado para este fandom. Un día mi cerebro se puso a pensar en qué podría haber pasado si Banana Fish fuese un pez y no una droga y el barba azul de Cape Cod hubiese muerto en la guerra. Y eso nos ha reunido aquí hoy, unas semanas más tarde, con literalmente más de 5k de Ash tirándole los tejos a Eiji bc the gays stay winning ¡Espero que disfrutéis!
> 
> Banana Fish no me pertenece. Ah, y no importa si veis esto dentro de meses o años, siempre podéis dejarme comentarios y kudos❤

Todo empezó con una visita al dentista. Aslan tenía que sacarse una de las muelas del juicio pues le estaba saliendo tumbadas y eso provocaría con el paso de los años, que se le estropeasen no solo las muelas contiguas sino también el resto de la boca. Griffin, su hermano, estaba fuera de la cuidad y así fue como una tarde de julio encontró al marido de Aslan, Eiji y a Shorter, su mejor amigo, en la pequeña salita de espera de la clínica en la que trabajaba uno de los buenos amigos del joven, conocido por todos como Bones, viendo recopilaciones de vines en youtube. De los casi cuarenta minutos solo les dio tiempo a ver unos treinta pues eso fue lo que tardó Aslan salir de la consulta, con Bones empujando la silla de ruedas desde la que miraba fijamente al suelo, casi sin pestañear.  
—Como te comenté, aún está bastante k.o por la anestesia pero de aquí a vuestra casa se le habrá pasado lo suficiente como para que ande sin problemas. —aseguró el dentista cuando llegó a su altura, dándole a Eiji prescripciones y las hojas que le prometió con información sobre cómo ayudar a Aslan. —Dirá un montón de gilipolleces de aquí a mañana pero ni caso.  
—Muchísimas gracias Bones. —sonrió Eiji, mirando los papeles por encima. —Ah, recuerda que la comida al final es mi casa en dos semanas.  
—Se lo recordaré a Alex y Kong. —respondió, caminando con ellos hasta la puerta.  
—Por favor. —suspiró Eiji, aliviado. —Esta semana va a ser caótica...  
Aslan estaba de baja mientras se recuperaba lo suficiente como para seguir con sus actividades diarias pero la agenda de su marido estaba repleta. El domingo tenía que tomar fotos de la boda de un conocido y ese sería el trabajo más fácil que tendría en las siguientes dos semanas pues iba a participar como la mano derecha de Ibe, amigo que le trajo a Estados Unidos y jefe, en uno de los proyectos que más ilusionado tenía al hombre: la grabación del videoclip para el single del nuevo disco de su artista favorito. Por lo que había oído, había habido problemas con el estudio que iba a hacerse cargo del trabajo y les recomendaron a ellos a última hora; tan última de hecho, que les pilló con dos de las mejores fotógrafas de la empresa fuera de la ciudad. Aunque, por fortuna, pudieron encontrar a dos personas para rematar la plantilla así fue como Eiji tuvo que despedirse de su siguiente sábado. Además de que ese mes tenían que organizar la comida Eiji y su marido, Ibe y Griffin, que se suponía que volvería en una semana, eran dos de los integrantes del grupo, por lo que se vieron obligados a aplazarla.  
—Ya te dije que podíamos hacer la comida en el Chang Dai. —intervino Shorter.  
El Chang Dai era el restaurante de la familia de Shorter. Su madre quiso meter en una carrera a su hermana y dejarle el restaurante a él, pensando en darle una alternativa con mejor futuro que el salón de tatuajes y piercings en el que Shorter empezó a trabajar a los dieciséis. Pero él se negó argumentando que su trabajo era estable y que si algo acababa pasando tenía contactos que le podían buscar empleo en otro estudio en días. Oh, adoraba el restaurante; era una parte importante de su infancia y guardaba muchos de sus mejores recuerdos. Pero, aunque los negocios no se le daban mal principalmente por haber crecido en uno, ni se veía alejado de los niños de las bandas de los diferentes barrios de la ciudad ni se veía oliendo a comida todos los días durante el resto de su vida. Por el contrario, Nadia no solo había crecido en el mismo ambiente, sino que tenía una visión par el Chang Dai. Ella, siendo como era, nunca dijo nada pero Shorter había pasado más tiempo con ella que con sus padres; la conocía bien. Sabía sobre su manía de ordenar la ropa por colores, sobre los billetes y las monedas que dejaba cuando podía en la taza verde que apareció en su cuarto un día, por si Shorter se quedaba corto de dinero y sabía sobre el doble fondo del último cajón de su escritorio en el que guardaba un cuaderno de tapas rojas donde apuntaba ideas y dibujaba diseños para manteles o cortinas. Así que, tras un par de discusiones, el restaurante pasó a Nadia, que usó parte del dinero que su madre había ahorrado para su carrera para iniciar su plan. Redecoró el local, manteniendo su esencia y contrató a Eiji para que tomase unas fotos tras la renovación, fotos que se usaron para publicitar el restaurante en varias páginas que poco tardaron en atraer a los curiosos correctos. Tras cuatro años de duro trabajo, la visión de Nadia, que ahora esperaba su primer hijo con su marido Charlie Dickenson, se había cumplido: El Chang Dai pasó de ser un sitio casi ruinoso a aparecer en las típicas guías turísticas sobre sitios en los que debes comer si visitas NYC. Y en un mes, además de entrar en el tercer trimestre de su embarazo, iba a celebrar la primera vez que el restaurante apareció en una de esas guías por lo que estaba trabajando aún más duro que de costumbre.  
—Fuiste el anfitrión el mes pasado. —dijo el japonés. —Además, Nadia ya tiene bastante como para ayudarte.  
—Como dice ella: está embarazada no enferma. —replicó Shorter, rodando los ojos. Antes de que Eiji pudiese contestar, lo calló añadiendo. —Voy a acercar el coche.  
Los amigos rieron viendo como el hombre huía de la conversación. Llevar una silla de ruedas con un hombre con tanto músculo podía ser duro pero Eiji no era un enclenque y habían aparcado a escasos cinco metros de la puerta.  
—Si pasa algo, llámame ¿Vale? —le recordó Bones de nuevo.  
—Lo haré. —respondió Eiji, acercándose para darle un abrazo.  
Shorter apareció entonces, dejando la puerta de atrás a la altura de sus amigos, para que solo tuvieran que levantar a Aslan. Cuando iba a salir, Bones le hizo un gesto con la mano indicando así que ya ayudaba él a Eiji. Aslan aún estaba bastante aturdido y no hizo nada por ayudarles pero consiguieron subirlo al vehículo sin problemas. El sonido del motor parecía que iba despertándole poco a poco pues se puso el cinturón de seguridad solo. Bones dijo que se haría cargo devolver la silla a su sitio y con se despidieron.  
—Tápale el algodón. —comentó Shorter, asegurándose de que nadie venía por su izquierda antes de ponerse en camino. —He visto vídeos de gente anestesiada y muchos lloran al verlo.  
—Oh va...  
—¿Shorter? ¿Eiji? —interrumpió Aslan, claramente confuso, hablando bajito. —¿Qué ha pasado?  
—Acabas de salir del dentista. —respondió Eiji, quitándole el pelo de la cara a su marido.  
El joven asintió y apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana a su derecha. Eiji se puso a revisar las instrucciones que Bones le había dejado, perdiéndose como su marido levantó la vista para observarle. Shorter lo vio por el espejo, cuando fue a girarlo un poco para poder vigilar mejor a quién viniese por detrás y sonrío. Aunque no fuese una operación a vida o muerte y el encargado de la tarea fuese un buen amigo en el que sabía que podía confiar, muchas cosas podían ir mal y por supuesto que se había preocupado por Aslan. Pero mentiría si dijera que, ahora que ya estaba hecho, no se sentía como un niño en su cumpleaños por tener la oportunidad de ver como actuaría el hombre tras ver varios vídeos en youtube de gente haciendo estupideces mientras se le pasaba la anestesia. Estaba ansioso por ver que iba a hacer aunque por los ojos que le estaba poniendo a Eiji, podía hacerse una idea. Y si se parecía en algo a cuando estaba borracho, iba a ser extremadamente ridículo; algo digno de recordar con lo que podría avergonzar a sus dos amigos hasta el final de sus días.  
—Se te ha caído el papel. —dijo Aslan tras un par de minutos en silencio.  
La sonrisa de Shorter se hizo más amplia. Eiji se quedó mirando unos instantes al rubio, sin saber bien que había dicho ya que, entre la anestesia y la boca llena de algodones, costaba entenderlo.  
—¿Cuál? —respondió, revisando el montón de papeles en su regazo.  
—El que te envuelve, bombón. —Ash le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo, e imitó un par de pistolas y le “disparó”.  
Inmediatamente, las manos de Eiji dejaron de moverse y su mirada se dirigió al hombre junto a él. Apretó los labios en una fina línea, entrecejo fruncido, sin saber que decir y con las mejillas rojas como los dientes de su marido. Shorter no pudo contener la risa.  
—Esto supera mis expectativas. —susurró cuando consiguió calmarse un poco.  
—Un momento... —dijo de pronto Aslan, pálido como una sábana. —No siento la cara.  
—Acaban de operarte. —Respondió Eiji, vergüenza olvidada al ver el miedo en la expresión su marido.  
—¡Me han quitado la cara! —gritó, tapándose el rostro y girándose, alejándose del japonés. —¡¿Cómo voy a poder salir con alguien como Eiji si soy una calavera parlante?!  
—¿Cómo que salir? —preguntó Shorter, ignorando a Eiji, que trataba de calmar a su amigo para que no se hiciese daño con los puntos.  
Aslan señaló al joven a su izquierda. Su cara era para hacerle una foto y mandársela a algún académico para que la pusiesen en el diccionario bajo la definición de ofendido.  
—¿No has visto a este ángel? —preguntó, moviendo la mano en círculos frente a Eiji. —¿Quién no querría salir con él?  
—No puedes salir con él. —dijo. Tras una pausa dramática y antes de que el japonés se recuperase del shock, añadió, tratando de no reírse: —Es tu gemelo.  
—¡Shorter! —gritó Eiji.  
—Yo no puedo ser tan guapo. —río Aslan, tapándose la cara con las dos manos otra vez.  
—¡Aslan! —exclamó exasperado el japonés.  
Amaba a su marido pero si a Eiji le hubieran dicho que su día iba a ser así no se habría levantado de la cama.  
—Pensaba que era imposible ser más maricón pero tú siempre superando las expectativas. —se oyó a Shorter decir entre carcajadas.  
Eiji lo ignoró y sacó su móvil, poniéndolo frente a Aslan para que pudiese mirarse en el reflejo de la pantalla.  
—Este eres tú. —dijo Eiji. —No compartimos sangre y no porque no seas guapo sino porque nací de otra madre dos años antes que tú.  
Aslan cogió el móvil. Giró varias veces la cara de un lado al otro e hizo un par de muecas. Se apartó el pelo del rostro con una mano y se quedó así, muy concentrado, durante casi un minuto.  
—De alguna manera prefiero ser una calavera parlante. ¡Mira esas ojeras! —señaló. —Dormir es realmente necesario uh.  
—Te lo digo todas las noches pero no me haces caso. —suspiró Eiji, guardando su móvil.  
Era una de las pocas cosas por las que discutían. Sabía que Aslan era un adicto al trabajo y que la una era temprano para él pero no podía controlar las ganas de matarlo que le daban cuando lo veía a esas horas aún con el ordenador, sabiendo que al día siguiente tenía que ir la universidad, que estaba a casi una hora de donde vivían, a las ocho.  
—¿Me llamas todas las noches para decirme que debo dormir? —preguntó.  
Espera, ¿Qué?  
Eiji se quedó callado, asimilando la situación. Durante los primeros meses de su matrimonio, había pillado a Aslan varias veces viendo todos los vídeos de su boda. Había visto lágrimas de felicidad rodando por sus mejillas, ojos llenos de incredulidad. No solían hablar de ello pero Eiji sabía de si miedo al abandono provocado por el propio abandono de su madre y la negligencia de su padre; sabía el daño que le hacía que su hermano, que durante muchos años había sido el pilar de su vida, no estuviese siempre disponible. Sabía que cuando Eiji tenía que dejar la ciudad, Aslan solía acabar durmiendo en casa de algún amigo porque no podía soportar el silencio de su hogar. Desde que se enteró de que tenían que operar a Aslan, a Eiji se le había pasado un par de veces por la cabeza la posibilidad de que, cuando no estuviese en uso de sus plenas facultades, pensase que se había imaginado la boda por todas las heridas que acumulaba. Pero no estaba preparado para lo mucho que iba a dolerle y para la ira que iba a sentir.  
—No tengo que llamarte, vivimos juntos. —el hombre le miró, la sorpresa evidente en su cara. Eiji, con suavidad, añadió: —Estamos casados.  
Aslan siguió mirándole. La sorpresa se convirtió en incredulidad. La ira y el dolor que oprimía el pecho de Eiji aumentó.  
—Enséñame el vídeo de la boda. —demandó el joven tras unos minutos.  
Eiji suspiró otra vez, intentando calmarse. Cogió su móvil y una vez localizado el vídeo, se lo puso. De todos lo que tenía, escogió el del primer baile. Como para cualquiera que estuviese felizmente casado, el día de la ceremonia fue mágico. Pero su momento favorito sin lugar a dudas fue cuando, de pronto, Aslan le cogió de la mano y lo sacó a la pista de baile. Ninguno de los dos sabía hacer algo más que moverse en círculos lentamente, dedos entrelazados, una mano en la cintura y otra sobre el corazón; no habían tenido tiempo de tomar lecciones de baile. Pero no importaba porque la persona que más quería estaba en sus brazos, dedicándole, como hacía cada vez que sonaba en la lista de Spotify de los domingos de limpieza, Heaven’s gate de Fall Out Boy.  
El vídeo terminó con un zoom de ellos besándose, sonrisas en los labios. Aslan empezó a llorar. Eiji, ira y todo lo que no fuese su marido olvidados en segundos, le quitó el móvil y le tocó la cara, con mucho cuidado, intentando hacer que la levantase.  
—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Shorter, intentando mirar hacia atrás mientras mantenía los ojos en la carretera.  
—No sé. —le respondió Eiji antes de dirigirse a su pareja. —Aslan, cálmate y dime qué te pasa, por favor.  
—¿Te duele algo? —inquirió Shorter. —Estamos cerca de la casa de Sing.  
Tras unos instantes, Aslan consiguió controlar su llanto lo suficiente para musitar:  
—No puedo creerme que me haya casado con un ser de luz y lo haya olvidado. —medio gritó antes de ponerse a llorar otra vez.  
—¡Casi despertamos a Sing por una crisis sobre lo maricón que eres!—se quejó Shorter. Eiji le dio una patada a su asiento. —¡Ey! ¡Sabes que despertar a Sing no es ninguna broma!  
—Cásate conmigo otra vez. —le susurró Ash, ignorando los lloriqueos de su amigo.  
Oh no. Estaba jodido. Pero, aunque hubiese la posibilidad de que luego no recordase nada, no quería prometer algo si no estaba seguro de que era posible.  
—No. —Ash hizo un mohín ante la respuesta. —¡Ya estamos casados!  
Eiji debería haber sabido que cualquier intento de razonar con él en ese momento sería inútil pero su atención estaba dividida en varios temas, siendo uno de ellos lo adorable que se veía su marido en esos momentos. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Su atención estaba centrada en su marido. Eiji ers gay e inútil ante un chico guapo y Aslan era el epítome de la belleza.  
—Por favor. —suplicó, los ojos más verdes que nunca por las lágrimas que estaba por derramar. —Prometo ser un mejor marido y no olvidarlo esta vez.  
Era imposible que hubiese alguien más adorable en la faz de la Tierra.  
—No. — volvió a responder.  
—Tírale los trastos con alguna frase. —intervino Shorter. —Si es lo suficientemente mala quizá acepte tu propuesta.  
Traidor. Las frases para ligar eran su segunda debilidad tras los hombres guapos.  
—¡Te voy a matar! —exclamó Eiji, intentado tapar el sonrojo que le llegaba hasta las orejas con las manos.  
—Hoy no me viene bien, ¿Qué tal el jueves que viene?  
La pequeña pelea se vio interrumpida de repente cuando Aslan, completamente serio dijo de pronto:  
—Sufro de síndrome de Stendahl.  
A su declaración le siguieron varios segundos de silencio. Shorter giró la cabeza un momento, aprovechando que el semáforo en rojo y miró a Eiji. El joven se encogió de hombros, negando con la cabeza. No lo creía pero, era posible que Aslan le hubiese ocultado que parecía de alguna enfermedad y, ahora que se le había soltado la lengua por la anestesia, la culpa y la vergüenza por no haberlo hablado antes le hubiesen hecho confesar.  
—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Eiji con tono suave.  
Le tomó de las manos, preparando un discurso para asegurarle que no pasaba nada porque tuviese sus secretos cuando Aslan, aún serio, giró la cabeza, le miró a los ojos y respondió:  
—Es cuando el cuerpo colapsa porque no puede procesar la cantidad de belleza que está captando.  
Mientras hablaba, levantó una mano para taparse la cara como si estuviera mirando al cielo en un día sin nubes.  
—Eso no ha sido un trasto, ha sido el peor armario de IKEA. —masculló entre carcajadas Shorter, intentando centrarse de nuevo en la carretera ahora que el semáforo estaba en verde. —Lo tienes en el bote.  
—¡Si el bote quiere decir el hospital! —exclamó Eiji, exasperado y con las mejillas rojas, pegándole en el hombro a su marido apenas sin fuerza. —Y yo pensando que era algo grave...  
—Es grave. —insistió el joven. —Un día de estos hallarán mi cuerpo en el bajo de la escalera porque, aunque quiera, no puedo parar de mirarte.  
—Aslan Jade Callenreese-Okumura... —susurró, amenazante.  
—Me encanta como dices mi nombre. —sonrío.  
—Está a punto de estrangularte. —se carcajeó Shorter.  
—Oh, sí. —La sonrisa de Aslan se hizo más amplia.  
—¡Me bajo! —exclamó Eiji.  
El coche estaba en marcha pero las heridas de tirarse del vehículo valdrían la pena con tal de evitar la vergüenza que estaba pasando.  
—¡No! —gritó Aslan, atrapándole un brazo entre los suyos.  
—Si seguimos así escupiré un pulmón de la risa y nos estrellaremos contra el de delante. —dijo Shorter, burlón. — Y no queremos eso porque los de delante llevan un perrito.  
Eiji le dio otra patada al asiento del conductor y Shorter se rio aún más fuerte.  
—Eiji...  
Oh no. No, no, no. El legendario puchero de Aslan Jade Callenreese-Okumura, también conocido como lo único capaz de hacer que Eiji lo bese hasta sustituir esa expresión por una risa, estén en una cena con amigos o en medio de una calle principal en hora punta. Aunque ya tuviera veintiocho años, esa carita seguía siendo más adorable que cualquier recopilación de animales del mundo. Más adorable incluso que gatitos bebés.  
Gatitos bebés.  
Eiji definitivamente era demasiado gay para esto.  
—Está bien, está bien. —suspiró. —Me volveré a casar contigo.  
Más valía que pudiesen volver a casarse.  
Aslan le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y Eiji estuvo a punto de quitarle las gafas de sol a Shorter. Tenía los dientes manchados de sangre, las mejillas hinchadas pues al final habían aprovechado para sacarle el resto de muelas del juicio y la boca llena de algodones pero aún con esas, seguía siendo angelical. Eiji no sabía si besarlo, gritar de lo bonito que era o de lo desesperado que lo tenía o esconderse debajo del coche. Por fortuna, o desgracia según se mire, no tuvo que decidir.  
—Siento interrumpir pero hemos llegado. —anunció Shorter, notando como estaban a punto de lanzarse encima del otro.  
Eiji se bajó del vehículo a la velocidad del rayo y se adelantó para abrir la puerta de la casa, intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón, mientras su amigo ayudaba a Aslan a salir del coche. El americano cerró la puerta tras de sí, insistiendo en que estaba bien e intentando hacer que Shorter lo soltase hasta que, finalmente, lo consiguió. Tardó exactamente dos segundos casi caerse pero, por fortuna, las manos de Shorter no habían ido muy lejos de su brazo y pudo cogerlo antes de que estropease todo el trabajo de Bones. Eiji posó una de sus manos en la cintura de su marido, agarrando la tela de su camiseta, cuando llegó al umbral.  
—Gracias por acompañarnos. —le dijo Eiji a Shorter con una sonrisa.  
—¡Ha sido un placer! —respondió Shorter. —Llámame si necesitas algo.  
—No olvides que tenemos cita el jueves. —sonrío, burlón, viendo como el hombre se montaba en su coche carcajeándose.  
—Hasta luego calvo. —la risa de Shorter y la mano que sacó por la ventanilla moviéndose en el aire fueron su despedida. —Soy amigo de un calvo.  
—No está calvo, se ha rapado. —le corrigió, quitándole un poco la ilusión.  
—Bueno, en unos años estará calvo.  
—Quizá te quedes calvo tú antes. —viendo lo blanco que se había quedado el pobre hombre de pronto, añadió: —O quizá no.  
Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta con el pie, se quitó sus zapatos y ayudó a Aslan a quitarse los suyos. Dejó las llaves en el mueble, junto con los papeles y sentó a su marido en su sillón favorito. Le explicó que no podía dormir aún por mucho sueño que tuviese, que debía comer algo para poder tomar su medicación más tarde y, antes de irse a terminar de prepararle un smoothie, le dejó con Netflix abierto en la televisión y con su móvil, dándole opciones para que se entretuviese.  
—¡Eiji, corre! —oyó a Aslan gritar poco después, justo cuando se disponía a ir al darle la bebida.  
—¡¿Qué pasa?! —preguntó, gritando, entrando en el salón segundos después de la llamada.  
—Mira este pez. —respondió Aslan, mirando la pantalla fascinado.  
Eiji se pasó la mano libre por la cara, ignorándolo. No había querido admitirlo antes pero no ser capaz de distinguir entre un grito de excitación y uno de angustia, tras años oyéndole llamar a gritos a su madre en medio de la noche, era una prueba irrefutable de que estaba agotado. La agenda de esa semana no había sido como iba a ser la próxima pero había recibido una oferta para hacer una exposición en una galería bastante importante y llevaba desde entonces estrujándose los sesos en busca de algo que mereciese la pena mostrar.  
—¿Te importaría dejar de asustarme así? —musitó con un puchero, dándole la bebida al fin.  
—Perdona. Gracias. —respondió. Tras unos minutos, preguntó: —Este pez es un gran misterio, ¿Crees que la universidad me dejaría estudiarlo?  
Eiji, que había vuelto a la cocina para prepararse un café, se limitó a rodar los ojos. Se llevó su portátil al salón, para poder vigilar a su marido y a la vez trabajar en los detalles de su encargo del domingo. Aslan se tomó el smoothie en silencio, buscado más vídeos sobre el pez. Tras dejar el vaso en la mesa, tardó menos de dos minutos en quedarse dormido, abrazando una de sus almohadas del sofá favoritas.  
No hubo complicaciones con ninguna de las heridas y Aslan se reincorporó al trabajo justo cuando la agenda organizada por Satán en forma de hombre japonés de treinta y pocos años de su marido volvía a ser algo llevadero. Con el caos de mover equipos de un lado a otro, hablar con los modelos más difíciles sin perder él los papeles y el inicio de la preparación de la cena con los amigos de ese sábado, Eiji ni recordaba la estúpida idea que Aslan había tenido. Fue por eso que se sorprendió durante más de un minuto cuando, un par de días después de volver al laboratorio, Aslan le anunció que la universidad le permitía ir a California dos semanas para buscar y capturar un ejemplar macho y uno hembra de los extraños peces que habían “captado” su atención.  
—Iba a decir que no podía creer que hayas conseguido que te dejen medio mes libre para semejante idea pero por supuesto que lo has conseguido. —suspiró Eiji, rodando los ojos.  
El departamento de biología marina y la universidad le debían mucho a Aslan y no solo por sus ganas de trabajar y su cociente intelectual superior a doscientos: Aslan era un diccionario viviente con un gran vocabulario en cuatro idiomas y conocimientos en varias ramas que poco tenían que ver con la biología marina pero que conseguían que grandes figuras de diversos campos accediesen a dar charlas para los alumnos a cambio de poder discutir en privado con él. Incluso había arreglado ciertos problemas de los ordenadores de sus colegas y jefes cuando los del equipo informático o no estaban disponibles o estaban muy ocupados como para atenderlos inmediatamente. Por supuesto que, no solo la cabeza del departamento sino el propio decano, le besarían los pies si lo pidiese.  
—Bueno...  
—No. —antes de que pudiese decir más, lo calló añadiendo: —Ahora es cuando me dices que necesitas un fotógrafo y me miras con ojitos hasta que acepte. Y no.  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó, su cara a punto de hacer su clásico puchero.  
—Tengo una exposición en menos de dos meses y aún no sé de que demonios va a ser. —respondió. —Tengo que concentrarme.  
—No puedo coger al pez y hacerle fotos a la vez. Además... —empezó a añadir, silenciando él ahora a su marido. —es una buena oportunidad para sacar alguna foto o idea para la exposición.  
Eiji abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces. Al levantar la mano para señalarle mientras entrecerraba los ojos, se dio cuenta de que llevaba un guante de goma. Para lavar los platos. Ahí, tarde, recordó que ese mes se encargaba de fregar él y que en eso estaba cuando su marido se le acercó para darle la noticia. Eiji podía ganar cualquier discusión con sus argumentos que parecían sacados de la manga. Era una habilidad que había desarrollado y perfeccionado durante diecinueve largos años y que le permitió vivir con una hermana menor en relativa paz pero que, desde que en una de las veces que estaban discutiendo sobre lo tarde que Aslan se iba a dormir se le partió un plato en el fregadero, perdió en la cocina en pos de no añadir otra cicatriz a sus ya maltratadas manos. Bajó la mano y miró los platos para no mirarle la cara. Maldita fuera su suerte y maldito fuera Aslan, que era más listo que el diablo. Lo tenía donde lo quería y la amplia sonrisa que había visto en su rostro lo demostraba. ¿Cómo iba Eiji a negarse tras admitir que no tenía material para su nueva exposición? No podía. Se había cavado su propia tumba. Otra vez.  
—Oh, como te mataba... —susurró tras minutos de silencio, aceptando la derrota.  
—Kinky. —sonrió el otro hombre, acercándose por detrás.  
—Aslan Jade Callenreese-Okumura... —susurró Eiji amenazante, como cada vez que usaba su nombre completo.  
Sonó como una mezcla entre una advertencia y una orden que hizo que la sangre del americano hirviera.  
—Dígame Eiji Callenreese-Okumura. —respondió susurrando.  
Metió las manos bajo la camiseta de su marido, que años antes había sido suya, para acariciar los pronunciados huesos de su cadera y presionar ese delicioso trasero contra su erección.  
—Arriba... Ahora. —Eiji gimió la última palabra.  
Aslan sonrió. Adoraba esos pequeños sonidos que su marido hacía y no podía esperar a tenerlo sobre él, con la espalda arqueada y la boca abierta por el placer, haciendo muchos más. Su sonrisa se extendió aún más. No estaba seguro de que había hecho para merecer a Eiji en su cama y en su vida pero bendito fuera lo que sea que le había puesto en su camino.  
Sus dientes pasaron de morder el delicado cuello de Eiji a mordisquear lóbulo de su oreja antes de levantarlo en sus brazos.  
—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí. —susurró.  
Así fue como, dos días y quizá más maletas de las necesarias después, Aslan y Eiji estaban de camino a la playa que Aslan había seleccionado. Era pequeñita, casi una cala, y gracias al trabajo de la gente de la zona, al menos de momento, se había salvado de convertirse en un espacio privado. Aunque la idea de pasar dos semanas con su marido a solas y sin casi que hacer le gustaba mucho, Eiji había querido traer al menos a otra persona para que le ayudase con el equipo pero su marido, además de comprometerse a ayudarle a mover las cosas, le hizo descartar la idea cuando argumentó que no necesitaba unas imágenes de gran calidad pues realmente solo estaba tentando el terreno.  
Quizá por ser considerado poco importante, ni en los libros ni en la red había mucha información sobre el escurridizo ser que el americano pretendía capturar. Se mencionaba de pasada en algún documental, de donde Aslan consiguió pistas para empezar a buscarlo y en algún vídeo subido a plataformas como Youtube, dónde lo había visto por primera vez. A Eiji le dieron ganas de correr en la dirección contraria cuando vio imágenes del ser al fin. Era... Horrible. Dantesco. Horripilante. Una atrocidad. Tan feo era que el filtro entre su cerebro y su boca murió al verlo. Se le escapó en voz alta comparar a la cosa con una banana porque desde el instante en el que esa maldita comparación salió de entre sus estúpidos labios, Aslan no paraba de decirle que todo el mundo que iban “a la caza del pez banana”. Eiji supuso que “vamos de escapada romántica para pasar tiempo juntos y ayudar a que mi marido se inspire para su exposición con la excusa de que es para mi trabajo porque sino me siento culpable” era muy largo.  
—Y dígame, señor biólogo marino, —dijo Eiji horas después, intentando distraerle para que olvidase de una vez su desliz. —¿Cómo planea coger a esa máquina de hacer pesadillas?  
Aslan abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Se quedó en silencio hasta que al fin susurró, casi para el cuello de su camisa:  
—No lo he pensado realmente.  
Eiji simplemente sonrío, sabiendo porque no había pensado en ello. Sin embargo, la alegría le duró poco. Llegaron veinte minutos antes de lo previsto a la casita en la que iban a hospedase. Dejaron el equipo en ella, para que no se estropease y bajaron a la playa a montar una tienda de campaña. Aslan quería hacerlo pues le traía buenos recuerdos de su infancia y Eiji, a pesar de ser también de un pueblo costero, nunca lo había hecho pues siempre había tenido otras cosas que hacer como cuidar de su padre hasta que empeoró y tuvo que ser ingresado durante el resto de su enfermedad o tras, eso, cuidar de su hermana a la vez que estudiaba y entrenaba más que nadie para compensar su altura con fuerza. Y tras conseguir sus sueños, se lesionó y perdió la beca que le estaba ayudando a hacerlos realidad. Eso lo llevó a una depresión tal que tuvo que mudarse a otro continente para que el vacío que le comía no se lo llevase por delante.  
Pero quizá no había sido una gran idea el no esperar pues el joven amaneció congestionado, con algo de fiebre y con algo de ronquera.  
—Buenos días. —susurró, pensando que si no levantaba la voz su marido no se daría cuenta.  
—Oh no. —dijo, sorprendido. Por supuesto que se dio cuenta. —Dime que hemos traído medicina para eso.  
—No. —bufó el japonés. En la cara de su marido pudo ver los nervios y añadió con rapidez: —Es solo un resfriado.  
—Pero...  
—Aslan Jade Callenreese-Okumura. —dijo, entrecerrando los ojos.  
—¿Te quiero? —rió el hombre, nervioso.  
—Y yo a ti cielo pero cállate. —respondió. —En unos días estaré bien.  
—No tiene que pasar pero ¿Y si pasa algo? —preguntó, visiblemente alterado. —Estamos a más de una hora del hospital más cercano y solo necesito un segundo para perderte.  
Joder. Pues claro. La de madre de Aslan lo abandonó cuando pudo empezar a tomar papillas y su padre, a su vez, lo dejó a su cargo de su hermano. Les daba dinero y un techo pero en cuanto pudo, por miedo a que un día también desapareciese sin dejar rastro, Griffin empezó a trabajar. En el proceso, inevitablemente, tuvo que dejar de lado a su hermano pequeño. Y todo el que conociese a Eiji sabía que tendía evitar ir al médico.  
El joven se metió dentro de la tienda, sacó una sudadera de la mochila y se la puso encima de la camiseta que llevaba. No salió inmediatamente pues estaba a punto de llorar y si lloraba, Aslan se derrumbaría y el resto de la excursión se vería afectada. No podía arruinarlo. Con mucho esfuerzo, consiguió contenerse. Una vez se calmó, volvió a salir y se acercó a su marido que seguía sentado en su tumbona que había desplegado al noche anterior cuando se dispusieron a cenar. Le abrazó y le plantó un par de besos en la mejilla antes de hablar nuevamente.  
—Aslan... —susurró. Cuando el mencionado movió ligeramente la cabeza en su dirección, indicando así que le estaba escuchando, siguió. —Si me noto algo te lo diré pero sino no te preocupes ¿Vale?  
—Vale. —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.  
Pero no hizo falta. Como había dicho Eiji, lo que sea que había tenido pasó igual de rápido que llegó. No creía ni que hubiese sido un resfriado como tal pues, a la tarde siguiente, tanto las décimas de fiebre como la congestión habían desaparecido. Y ya sin esa preocupación, su marido sonreía al mar desde la orilla de aquella playa relajado y feliz. Eiji, al verlo tan tranquilo por primera vez en meses, sintió la necesidad repentina de capturar al pez y darle un beso. Aslan era incapaz de mentirle y desde el principio había sabido que bajo el horripilante ser amarillo y marrón no había, ni más ni menos, que una escapada para ayudarle a desconectar pues había visto lo estresado que la oferta de exponer en una de esas galerías a las que acudían la élite lo tenía. Aslan, como cualquier ser humano, estaba lejos de ser perfecto; por ejemplo, además de ser incapaz de dedicarse tiempo a sí mismo, a veces era incapaz de controlar su temperamento y hacía comentarios dañinos. Pero siempre tardaba segundos en disculparse y lo más importante: tenía voluntad de arreglarlo. Fallaba pero no faltaba a una cita con su psicóloga y estaba constantemente trabajando para mejorar. Trabajaba demasiado, tratando de abarcar lo máximo posible para ayudar a sus compañeros; era un maravilloso marido que le apoyaba en cada paso de su carrera además de interesarse por ella y, aunque su horario era un completo caos, aún encontraba tiempo para ser voluntario en un programa para ayudar a niños que habían sufrido abusos. Sí, tenía sus fallos, pero era la persona más integra y noble que Eiji había conocido. Y lo quería con todo su ser.  
Metió las manos en los bolsillos, buscando un pañuelo. Pensar en su marido y en la suerte que había tenido por poder compartir su vida con él le llenaba los ojos de lágrimas de la más pura felicidad. Al no encontrar ninguno, se levantó y se dirigió a la tienda de campaña. Al cuarto paso, oyó a Aslan decir:  
—¿Llevas un teléfono en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón? —Eiji giró la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, añadió: —Porque ese culo me está llamando.  
Eiji rodó los ojos, una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y volvió atrás para darle una colleja. Oh sí, lo quería. ¡Muerto!  
Por eso, un mes y medio más tarde, la galería que le había propuesto a Eiji su primera oferta importante inauguró su exposición llamada “veinte cartas de amor” compuesta por veinte retratos de la persona a la que el artista dedicó tan importante hito: su marido, Aslan Jade Callenreese-Okumura.

**Author's Note:**

> Tras dejarme (por favor) vuestro kudo, podéis gritarme en los comentarios y también en @sabyphantomhive en tumblr.  
> ¡Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto!  
> Editado el 18 de octubre de 2018.


End file.
